


Consejero

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Combeferre entra al departamento, Enjolras está sentado en un rincón del sillón, tipeando furiosamente en su computadora, mientras que Courfeyrac está ocupando el resto del asiento, tirado boca abajo y golpeándose repetidas veces la cabeza contra el almohadón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consejero

Cuando Combeferre entra al departamento, Enjolras está sentado en un rincón del sillón, tipeando furiosamente en su computadora, mientras que Courfeyrac está ocupando el resto del asiento, tirado boca abajo y golpeándose repetidas veces la cabeza contra el almohadón.

Combeferre suspira y, sin siquiera detenerse a saludarlos, se dirige a calentar un poco de agua para té. No sabe ni qué ha pasado, pero sea lo que sea, va a ser mucho más fácil si tienen un poco de té para relajarse.

***

—¡¿... puedes creerlo?! ¡No puedo dejar que me diga eso, _obviamente_! ¡Primero porque no es verdad y segundo porque…!

—… tan idiota que no sé cómo sigo vivo. ¿Por qué no sirvo para estas cosas? Por supuesto que esto iba a pasarme cuando…

—¡... y ni siquiera sé por qué le hago caso! ¡Él no cree en nada, no le _importa_ nada! ¡Ya debería haberme acostumbrado a…!

—… y todo parece tan complicado, aunque a la vez tan simple y ya no sé si estoy siendo egoísta, aferrándome a algo que en realidad nunca va a ser mío y…

Combeferre asiente, mientras sus dos amigos hablan y hablan, sin escucharse entre ellos. Por lo que ha entendido hasta ahora, Enjolras y Grantaire discutieron (aún no sabe muy bien por qué, pero eso generalmente no importa) y Enjolras no soporta que por una vez Grantaire parezca tener razón. En algún momento el monólogo se desvía a algo sobre la boca del borrachín del grupo, pero eso es más que nada porque Enjolras no sabe cómo lidiar con sus sentimientos.

En cuanto a Courfeyrac, tal parece que finalmente su relación con Marius y Cosette está finalmente desembarcando en las costas del _ménage à trois_ , pero esto está haciendo que su amigo se desespere más y más. Aparentemente siente que está forzando la situación y que Marius y Cosette solo le dan una oportunidad por lástima.

Odia cuando las crisis de sus amigos coinciden. Debería organizar un cronograma: Enjolras puede tener problemas los días pares y Courfeyrac los impares. Y todos los días terminados en cero son el descanso de Combeferre. Sí, eso suena bien…

—Lo que yo creo —interrumpe, porque la verdad es que hoy tuvo dos exámenes y está agotadísimo—, es que debes hablar con la verdad. La gente no es adivina, ¿verdad? Si no dices lo que te pasa por la cabeza, ¿cómo va a entenderlo el resto del mundo?

Hay unos segundos de silencio y por un instante Combeferre teme que sus amigos se dan cuenta que acaba de darles el consejo más básico y de común uso del mundo, pero al instante los dos se levantan y comienzan a hablar a la vez.

—¡Tienes razón, tengo que ir y decirle a Grantaire que…!

—¡... porque sino nunca voy a estar completamente seguro de que…!

Con un coro de “¡Gracias, Combeferre!”, sus amigos se calzan sus abrigos y salen del departamento.

Combeferre suspira, acomodándose finalmente en el sillón y dándole un trago a su té, que por suerte aún no se ha enfriado. Ama a sus dos amigos, pero a veces pueden ser un poco… demandantes.

(Idiotas es una mejor palabra, pero los quiere demasiado para decirles así)


End file.
